Nate's Birthday 2019
Happy Birthday Nate! Party like it's 1979 It’s that time of year again! Help celebrate Nate Dragon’s birthday by decorating the Commons for him....because no one else will. First and foremost, whenever Nate is involved, safety becomes a priority. Find Safety Coins in the bushes and bring them to the stations in the Commons to stock up on protective gear. Turn in 10 coins at each station 50 times for an achievement. You can see the number of turn-ins you've completed at a station when you turn in a set of coins. The Kevlar Pad station is there on the first day of the event, and the Fire Extinguisher and Band Aid stations will unlock as the event goes on. Then it seems Nate needs decorations and activities to set up in the Commons. Go out daily and find things for his party. Have fun trying out the activity stations as many times as you want! If you're trying to get Tiny Little Arms or Just Like Nate achievements, or if you just want to have a little fun, you need to be wearing all pieces of the Dragon gear or the Nate outfit (available from the vendor's Bush Bucks store if it's your first time playing this event) while completing the 4 party Stations: Dynamite Activity, Campfire Activity, Digging Activity and the Training Whacking Activity. If you've built the Town Hall, you can expect an fiery visitor to the party as well! New for 2019: ''' We've added a new challenging quest unlocking as the event goes on, involving an amulet. And introducing the 100% reward for this year: Carnival Creatures! '''This event begins Friday January 11, 2019, and runs until Friday January 25, 2019 Official Codename Blog Redeem this code ''' NATE-BIRT-HDAY-HELP before noon on January 25th for 1 free Large Energy Pack. Event Missions '''Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Safety Stations 5 10 Birthday Progress |name2=Fire Extinguishers Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather to help procure some Fire Extinguishers to put out the inevitable fires that will happen during Nate's Birthday Party. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2=Find 10 |reward2=1 5 10 Birthday Progress |name3=Band-Aids Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather to help procure some Band-Aids to patch up anyone who gets scraped or cut. |task3=Find 10 |reward3=1 5 10 Birthday Progress }} Cursed Cubes! Begins on Day 1 of the event Achievement 1 }} Cursed Returns Available on Day 2 of the Event and unlocks in a row or |name2= Chest Locks |type2= main |desc2=Cuthbert the Pirate is looking to help Nate feel a bit less cursed. Find him some Locks from bushes in fields all over Bushwhackia. |task2=Find 10 Locks |reward2= 5 or |name3= Burying Treasure |type3= main |desc3=Cuthbert the Pirate is looking to help Nate feel a bit less cursed. Bury the Treasure Chests in Dirt Piles in fields all over Bushwhackia. |task3=Bury 10 Treasure Chests |reward3= 5 or }} Daily Quests or |name2=Chill Out Little Brother |type2=main |desc2= Despite actually liking frogs, Nate's sister, Natalie, didn't really appreciate the sentiment behind her brother's gift. Since Nate's all worked up over his party, she wants you to collect buckets of water to pour over him so he'll chill out. You can find them all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2=Find 12 Buckets of Water |reward2=10 or |name3=Missing Baby Pictures |type3=main |desc3=Nate's father, Nathan, needs you to find the Baby Pictures he and Elena lost on their way to the party. You can find Baby Pictures in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Baby Pictures |reward3= 5 or |name4= Nate's Special Blankie |type4=main |desc4=Nate's Mother, Elena, needs you to recover Nate's special blankie that went missing. You can find it in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task4=Find Nate's Special Blankie |reward4= 5 or }} Set Up Quests or |name2=Making a Lasting Impression |type2=main |desc2=Nate Dragon needs you to find Dynamite for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Dynamite in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world for some reason. It's not a very safe place out there. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Dynamite |reward2=10 or Unlocks: Dynamite Activity (1 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name3=Sibling Rivalry |type3=main |desc3=Nate Dragon needs you to find Frogs to give his sister, Natalie Dragon, in the Commons. You can find Frogs in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Finally, a quest item that makes sense being in bushes. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Frogs |reward3=10 or |name5=Bonfire Bonanza |type5=main |desc5=Nate Dragon needs you to find Firewood for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find firewood in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task5=Find 20 Firewood |reward5=10 or Unlocks: Campfire Activity (2 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name6=Mother and Father |type6=main |desc6=Nate Dragon needs you to find his parents before his Birthday Party in the Commons. They probably got lost somewhere, so you can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world until you stumble upon them. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task6=Find Nate's Father Find Nate's Mother |reward6=10 or Unlocks: Missing Baby Pictures Daily Quest |name7=Diggy Diggy Hole |type7=main |desc7=Nate Dragon needs you to find Shovels for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Shovels in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task7=Find 20 Shovels |reward7=10 or Unlocks: Digging Activity (3 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name9=It's NOT a Lie! |type9=main |desc9=Nate Dragon needs you to find Cake for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Cake in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Yum. Bush cake. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task9=Find 20 Birthday Cakes |reward9=10 or |name11=Bushception |type11=main |desc11=Nate Dragon needs you to find Training Bushes for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Bushes in bushes, in bushes, in bushes, in bushes, in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. We need to go deeper! Available on Day 8 of the Event |task11=Find 20 Training Bushes |reward11=10 or Unlocks: Training Whacking Activity (4 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name12=It's Not Too Late |type12=main |desc12=Nate Dragon needs you to find Birthday Invitations for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Invitations in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task12=Find 20 Birthday Invitations |reward12=10 or |name13=Well This is Awkward |type13=main |desc13=Nate Dragon needs you to find more Friends for his Birthday Party in the Commons, since nobody has really shown up yet. You can find friends by whacking bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Best to not be too picky. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task13=Round up 20 'Friends' |reward13=10 or }} Expected Visitors Nate's expecting more patrons for his party, but they haven't arrived yet. Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons city center to see if he's seen anything. Note: If you've built the Town Hall, you can expect an fiery visitor to the party! or Achievement 1 |name2= Save the General Store |type2= main |desc2= Nate invited everyone named Dragon! A wild dragon showed up and lit the General Store on fire! Oh noes! You've got to find fire hoses in order to help put out the fire, or else it might burn down! Available on Day 5 of the Event |task2= Find 20 Fire Hoses. |reward2= 10 or |name3= Save the Town Hall |type3=main |desc3= Nate invited everyone named Dragon! A wild dragon showed up and lit the Town Hall on fire! Oh noes! You've got to find Fire Suppression Foam in order to help put out the fire, or else it might burn down! Available on Day 8 of the Event |task3= Find 20 Fire Suppression Foam |reward3= 10 or |name4 = Drive off the dragon |type4 = main |desc4 = Nate invited everyone named Dragon! A wild dragon has landed in the commons and is threatening to burn it down. You've got to find Dragonslayer Swords to chase it off before it's too late! Available on Day 11 of the Event |task4 = Find 20 Dragon Slayer Swords |reward4 = 10 or }} Heroic Birthday or |name2= Pens |type2=main |desc2= Natalie is trying to stage a scene to make Nate look like a hero as his birthday present! She needs you to find Water Balloons. You can find them all over Bushwhackia. Note: This quest line requires the Surprise Party quest line also be completed, so keep up with that one too! Available on Day 7 of the Event |task2=Find 12 Pens |reward2=10 or |name3= Dragon Man |type3=main |desc3= Natalie is trying to stage a scene to make Nate look like a hero as his birthday present! She needs you to meet Dragon-man Dan. You can find him anywhere in Bushwhackia. Note: This quest line requires the Surprise Party quest line also be completed, so keep up with that one too! Available on Day 8 of the Event |task3= Speak with Dragon-man Dan |reward3=10 or |name4= Heroic Gift |type4=main |desc4= Natalie stages a scene to make Nate look like a hero as his birthday present! Available on Day 11 of the Event |task4= Help Natalie make Nate look like a hero |reward4=5 or Achievement 1 }} A little Birdy! Available on Day 3 of the Event Surprise Party Sasha, Jim, Tim, and Misty want to throw Nate a surprise party. They're going to build a special birthday stage and collect some gifts for Nate. 'Building the Stage' or |name2= Fire Colored Paint |type2=main |desc2= Find some Fire Colored Paint for Jim and bring it to him at the conspirators hangout in the Forest Detour east of the Commons. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task2= Find 20 Fire Colored Paint. |reward2= 10 or |name3= Flame Resistant Cloth |type3=main |desc3= Find some Flame Resistant Cloth for Sasha and bring it to her at the conspirators hangout in the Forest Detour east of the Commons. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task3= Find 20 Flame Resistant Cloth |reward3= 10 or }} 'Gifts for Nate' or |name4= Confetti Cannons |type4=main |desc4= Find some Confetti Cannons for Misty and bring it to her at the conspirators hangout in the Forest Detour east of the Commons. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task4=Gifts for Nate: Find 20 Confetti Cannons |reward4= 10 or |name5= Holographic Fire |type5=main |desc5= Find some Holographic Fire Projectors for Misty and bring it to her at the conspirators hangout in the Forest Detour east of the Commons. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task5= Find 20 Holographic Fire Projectors |reward5= 10 or |name6= Treasure Maps for Nate |type6=main |desc6= Find some Treasure Maps for Sasha and bring it to her at the conspirators hangout in the Forest Detour east of the Commons. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task6=Gifts for Nate: Find 20 Treasure Maps |reward6= 10 or |name7= Puzzles for Nate |type7=main |desc7= Find some 500-piece Puzzles for Jim and bring it to him at the conspirators hangout in the Forest Detour east of the Commons. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task7=Find 20 500-piece Puzzles |reward7= 10 or |name8= Fireballs for Nate: |type8=main |desc8= Find some Fireballs for Misty and bring it to her at the conspirators hangout in the Forest Detour east of the Commons. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task8= Find 20 Fireballs |reward8= 10 or |name9= Surprise party Distraction! |type9=main |desc9= Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Talk Nate into meeting you in the Mysterious Forest (Not the Forest Detour). Bring him to the Secret Bonus Area, then return to the Event area and let the Party begin! Available on Day 11 of the Event |task9= It's time for Sasha, Jim, Tim, and Misty's surprise party. Find a way to distract Nate for a little bit while they get the stage set up. |reward9= 10 or Achievement 1 }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Nate's Mischief Market Ranch Items |name2=Unexplored Poster |desc2=Nate's attempt as a video game protagonist. |cost2=25 |name3=Crate of Dynamite |desc3=Also known as a Nate Crate. |cost3=25 |name4= Dragon Family Photo Album |desc4= Featuring baby Nate in a bathtub. |cost4=25 |name5=Family Tree Picture |desc5= The tree in the background really drives the metaphor home, doesn't it? |cost5=25 |name6=Cursed Treasure |desc6= Has no monetary value! |cost6=25 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. 'Pets' De-Cursed Red Amulet }} Customization Items |name2= Dragon Horns |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=25 |name3= Kick Me Cape |desc3= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost3=25 |name4= Hard Hat with Visor |desc4= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost4=25 |name5= Adventurer Wrist Watch |desc5= Equip this in your Gloves slot! |cost5=25 |name6= Stick Grenade |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=25 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=50 |name2 = Nate Snack Bag |desc2 = Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag |cost2 = 150 |name3 = Quester's Satchel |desc3 = Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel |cost3 = 150 }} Ye Dynamite Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Dynamite Gift |desc2= A bundle of dynamite gifts. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Dynamite Gift |desc3=Four bundles of dynamite gifts. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 7 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. *Nate's Treasures - You bought all the 2018 Nate's Birthday event items. *Birthday Souvenirs - You bought all the 2017 Nate's Birthday event items! *Nate's Finer Things - You bought all the 2016 Nate's Birthday event items! *Nate's Stash - You bought all the 2015 Nate's Birthday event items! *Tiny Little Arms - (2015) You bungled each activity station while dressed like a Dragon *Nate's Inventory - You bought all the 2014 Nate's Birthday event items! *Just Like Nate! - (2014) You bungled each activity station while dressed like Nate. Note: If you're trying to get Tiny Little Arms or Just Like Nate achievements, or if you just want to have a little fun, you need to be wearing all pieces of the Dragon gear or the Nate outfit (available from the vendor's Bush Bucks store if you have not previously purchased them) while completing the 4 party Stations: Dynamite Activity, Campfire Activity, Digging Activity and the Training Whacking Activity. 'Just Like Nate' Dress like Nate while performing crazy feats: #Blowing up random objects with dynamite. #Putting extra fuel on the campfire two times to make the fire "a little" bigger. #Digging at the "X," helping Nate increase his birthday haul! #Call someone to whack a training bush instead of doing it yourself. Required Gear |name2= Nate Sword |desc2= It's Nate's sword! Part of the Nate set |cost2=25 }} 'Tiny Little Arms Achievement' Required Gear |name2= Dragon Sword |desc2= A Dragon Sword for whackin' them bushes! (Required for the Tiny Little Arms achievement) |cost2=25 |name3= Dragon Gloves |desc3= Dragon Gloves for an aspiring fire breathing lizard! (Required for the Tiny Little Arms achievement) |cost3=10 |name4= Dragon Wing Cape |desc4= Fly away with this Dragon Wing Cape! Note: Does not actually let you fly |cost4=10 }} Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.